The Lady Wolf
by angel girl113
Summary: Read to find out.
1. Losing Freedom

12 Years Before

The girl crouched low against the cold hard floor of the cave that she shared with her extended family, hugging her cloak of skins and furs close to her body, against the bitter cold of the early morning

The girl crouched low against the cold hard floor of the cave that she shared with her extended family, hugging her cloak of skins and furs close to her body, against the bitter cold of the early morning.

The girl got up and walked outside of the cave. The sun was just peeping it's head over the mountain in the distance. The early morn glow brought life back to the valley, with the crystal clear stream that ran close to the cave. To the forest that surround the cave and meadow, glistened emerald green against the dewdrops left from the frost that is the night. The meadow just past the stream was like a pale green sea as the wind gently blew, the flowers reopening to the suns light.

This place has been home to the girl ever since she could remember. This life had filled her with a sense of freedom, as if nothing kept her trapped against her will.

The girl walked forward down towards the stream to drink it's beautiful clear water. Next, she wondered over to a spiky green bush that grew sweet tasting, blood red berries, which she had for her breakfast. She stayed there for half an hour or more. She licked her lips tasting the leftover juices from the berries. Now the girl wonder back over to the stream and washes her hands and face.

Then she hears her mother calling her over.

"Belle where are you" she howls.

"Coming" Belle, replied.

Belle runs back up to the cave towards a female wolf just standing outside the entrance of the cave. The female wolf nuzzles the girl.

"Don't run off to far today, I feel that danger is coming our way and keep an eye on your younger brothers and sisters for me"

"Yes, mama"

"Belle!" called four voices from inside of the cave.

Belle turned around just in time to see her four younger brothers and sisters coming straight from her. With little time to react they jumped and knocked her to the ground. All licking her face.

"Stop it please" Belle tried to say through her giggling, "It tickles".

"Leave your sister alone," said the female wolf.

"Mama" all the pups wined. As Belle was still trying to get up.

"Can we go exploring Mama?" they all cried. Belle looked at her mother.

"Yes you can but stay close, Belle please stay close by to them"

""Yes Mama" they all said and with that took off towards the forest.

The forest was teaming with life from animals to the massive trees themselves shrouded in emerald leaves. As the girl and the pups went along. Belle started to tell them certain things that were safe and what was dangerous or poisonous. It was towards midday when the human and the wolf pups stopped by the pond to drink and rest. After a while the pups fell asleep in the long green grass beside the pond.

'I should scout the area' Belle thought to her self and got up from where she was lying down in the sunlight and walked around surveying the area.

A sound in the distance caught her attention; it was something different, something unusual. Belle started to walk in the direction of the strange noise. As she got close the strange noise got louder and louder, until to the point that she was close enough. The noise came from behind some bushes nearby. So Belle walked and hid in them.

She brushed the small pin like leaves away and peered to see a site that she had never seen before in her life. In the clearing there were weird looking cave like structures in a mass of different and vibrant colours to which some Belle had never seen before. Big looking hoofed animals all tethered in a line towards the back of the clearing. What looked like to be miniature versions of wolves', coloured white with brown spots. And finally lots of two legged creatures in a brunch of different sizes with naked skin and a mass of ur on top of their heads, they looked strangely like her.

Belle continued to watch her curiosity getting the better of her, with the watching she knew that she had remain silent to keep from being discovered. Then she noticed that a light breeze had picked up and currently was blowing her scent straight towards the miniature wolves', she could only hope that they didn't detect it. Belle was on the edge now looking straight at the miniature wolves', at first they did nothing and then they all start barking and moving towards her, all saying strange things. Belle stood her ground and let out a loud strong and sharp warning growl like her parents her taught her. Instead of backing away, as she expected they were still coming now at a faster pace. Next thing she knew there were shouts from the two legged creatures and they most of them ran towards the hoofed beasts, madly putting something on their backs and faces.

'Time to get out of here' Belle thought and quickly took off in the direction of the pond where her young brothers and sister lay still asleep. The trees ripped passed as she ran at her top speed. In know time flat she had made it back to the pond her young brothers and sister lay there asleep in the long grass. She couldn't see the miniature wolves' but could heard their barking, the sound of hooves, and the cries of the two legged creatures.

Belle woke the pups, all moaned and wined but when she said that danger was fast approaching that quickly stirred to action and with Belle started to run as fast as they could towards the meadow. It was near in sight about half an hour later. She was tiring and the pups were too, they couldn't keep up the pace for much longer. Belle had to do something "Brothers and sisters you keep going to the cave, I will lead the strange creatures that follow us away," she said, the rumbling was getting louder. The pups were too tired to object and continued for the meadow taking one last look at her, with her blue eyes blazing and her black hair in a wild a ray.

Belle watched them go and then ran off in the opposite direction, ran again at her top speed. She could hear the noises of her pursues and felt a sense of relief amongst her growing tiredness. After an hour of constant running at her top speed she knew that she couldn't go on much longer, that is when is spotted low lying tree in the distance and took off towards them. While she was running she turned her head to check where the pursues were. They were right behind her, she groaned. She could see the mini wolves', the hoofed beasts with the two legged sitting astride them, she could she their sweat dripping faces now with eyes looking right at her.

Her legs were tiring, her breath a deep pant. But she had to keep going until she hit the trees, or she would lose her freedom that she so cherished. They were gaining; Belle looked forward again the trees were only a few hundred metres away. Just as she was about to set foot in the tree line she heard something whirling through the air, then that something landed right on top of her, knocking her to the ground, hard. She struggled against the thing that was holding her down. The calls of the creatures were close now; she heard the hoofed animals slow and then stop. The crunching of feet coming right at her. She looked up, her blue stare meeting the brown stare of one of the two-legged creatures. In those eyes were an image of her struggling, of her freedom gone, lost, destroyed. With that Belle passed out.

* * *

Should I Continue? Review and Tell Me


	2. The Encounter

Prologue Part 2

The Encounter

Belle groaned as she came around from her unnatural sleep. She didn't know where she was. She looked around the room; she could see the sun dimly through the roof of what was holding her. The room around her was a vivid bright red colour, with strange looking pieces of wood around her. Belle crawled forward towards where the sunlight of the day could be seen through an opening in one of the walls. When she got there the way out seemed of be blocked with wood arranged to resemble bars. Belle pulled and pushed against the wood it was blocking her way back to freedom. She growled trying to pull the wooden bars down. Then she noticed movement from the outside.

The big two legged creatures came towards her prison, they had fur on the top of their heads and around the base of their faces. They yelled something at Belle that she didn't seem to understand, but the calls sound familiar in some sought of way. She continued to push and pull at the bars. The two legged creatures came closer. Belle instinctively growled loudly, she lashed out with her black, jagged fingernails and caught one of the creatures on the arm causing ruby red blood to seep from the small cut. However they didn't back off. They seemed to be making an amused noise as they pulled the bars away. Belle was just about to run for it when they grabbed her shoulders pulling her back against them. She was full of fear as she looked straight up into their eyes. Her blue meeting their brown and green, the eyes didn't look like they were going to do anything, making her slightly less tense.

They walked her through the encampment of weird looking cave like structures towards the biggest one of all of them, twice the size of the others; it was a nice shade of green that reminded her of the meadow. Belle was putting her feet to the ground, the six year old trying to slow the pace towards the cave like structure, the two-legged creatures started to drag her along and pulled her into the structure. She was then placed on the ground on her knees just a little bit away from a weird looking part of wood similar to the piece in her prison. There were also two miniature wolfs sitting next to the wood piece. She could be the two, two legged creatures standing by the door of the structure.

Belle barked at the miniature wolfs saying "what is this place, what are you, what are these creatures".

They told her saying "This place we are in is called a tent, we are hunting dogs, not miniature wolfs as you calls us and these two legged creatures are called humans. How can you speak to us no other humans can?"

"I have always been able to speak to animals, since I was little; I was raised by a family of wolves," Belle answered.

"Can you understand with the humans are saying, since you are one of them?" the dogs asked.

Belle shook her head "No".

"The human males are staring at you, you know" one of the dogs said.

Belle turned to see that indeed that they were staring at her with open mouths. She looked back to the dogs. Belle asked them a few more questions like why they were chasing her, and how she ended up in the tent prison. They told her that they through she was a wild animal because of the smell of the skins that she was wearing. When she was caught their master told the men to release her, but the mistress wouldn't allow it and so they brought her back to the encampment and placed her in the tent.

After the dogs finished explaining, a loud noise made Belle jump; in walked another male human and as he walked passed Belle, she could feel his icy stare piercing her skull; but she kept her head down, mixed of emotion rushing through her, she didn't know whether to pounce on him or cower in the corner of the room. Staying perfectly still and not letting him know of her fear.

The human male sat down on the wood piece in front of her. He then started crying the strange noises, as she had heard many times before, not understanding their meaning, he stopped speaking and started again this time a little more anger came through in his voice as he spoke.

Belle looked at the dogs for a translation, even they didn't understand. She could feel the anger and frustration grow, welling up inside this human male. Belle's fear was growing rapidly by the second; she didn't understand what he was saying. The fear was taking hold, instinct took over, she had, had enough. Everything, every fibre of her body told her to lash out, just like any other animal did when it felt threatened.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the dogs backing away.

"Danger" they yipped

Belle looked up with a fierce glance in her eyes, meeting the icy cold stare of his. Just as she was getting ready to pounce on him, his hand hit her cheek, and sent her flying over into the tent pole.

Then there was the rush of feet Belle was grabbed from behind by the two males that had stood by the door. She growled and lashed out clawing and bitting them, the males let out roars of pain, but their grip on her didn't loosen. This made Belle lash out even more now she kicked out with her legs, using her long jagged toenails to get at their bare skin on their legs. Again, she raked her nails across their arms and faces to free herself from their everlasting grasp. The grip upon her arms grew loose, Belle used this opportunity to her advantage, she luged forward making the males topple over.

Belle then mad a mad dash for the opening in the tent that led outside. Then a figure blocked out the opening, holding something that gleamed silver in the light. Belle stopped in her tracks, she knew it might be something that could hurt her, her rage slowly drained away, she backed away slowly only for the other males to once again grab her. The figure moved aside as Belle was dragged out of the tent and back to her tent prison. The men put up the barrier of wood again. Belle was once again left alone, and she was in total despair.

* * *

**_Sorry for not updating in a while, I've been busy._**

**_Please Review _**


	3. Learning

Learning

Belle lay on her back looking up watching the sun move across the sky, she had given up in escaping two days ago. As much as she had tried, she couldn't bring down the barrier. She spent the days watching the sun pass over her prison or watching the humans roam around the camp. Her stomach rumbled loudly she looked over at the so-called food that they had brought over to her that morning, sitting on the flat piece of wood on straight legs. She had eaten since they had brought her to this nightmare of a place. The only thing that she had touched had been was the water.

She got up and walked over to the food; curiously, she picked up and took a bite out of a red object. It tasted sweet and after a few minutes had eaten everything on the plate, it all tasted deliciously good. Then she heard a noise and walked over towards the entrance. Staring through the holes in the barrier was a small human male, with brown curly and calming green eyes that reminded Belle of the meadow.

She stopped a few inches of the door as he started speaking to her. She still couldn't understand quite what they were saying but it was getting better than her first day. He had a calming voice that match him eyes. After he stoped speaking, Belle tilted her head in question. He repeated what he had said the last sound sounded like _'name'. _Belle didn't know whether or not she should answer the question. But she did want to see his reaction and so said "My name is Belle". The look on the young male's face was priceless. Belle knew that she must have said something by which he understood.

Then something happened she couldn't understand, every time he spoke to her, his noises became words that she could comprehend. He told her that his name was Noah and lots of other stuff about things around her were called. When she came to asking him why she was here.

"I don't know, but I know someone who would," he told her.

And he turned and ran off in the direction of the other tents. A few minute later she had come back with the human female that brought her food everyday. Belle heard him say to the female "Mama, the wild girl I think can understand us now".

As they approached Belle backed away. The big human males that had taken her the other day to the green tent came and pulled the barrier away, the human female came in and sat down on what her knew now as a chair and looked at her. Noah sat on the floor at her feet; Belle also noticed that the males came in also. Belle felt shy, and looked a Noah pleadingly.

"Mama I think she is a bit shy," he said to his mother.

"Well we can't have that now can we" said the female and moved her hand and the big males left the room.

"Now" she said addressing Belle "What is your name?"

"Belle" Belle answered.

"How old are you?"

"What does that mean?"Asked Belle inquisitively.

The female smiled and answered "The number of summers you are"

"Numbers?"

'Looks like we got our work cut out for us Noah"

The female explained what a number was.

"Six" Belle said

"Where are your mother and father?"

"Back in forest, wolves my family," stated Belle proudly.

The female look quite shocked at what Belle had just said.

"Belle would you..."the female started

"When can go home?"Belle asked cutting the human female off.

"Um... we are taking you to live with us Belle"

"So me can't go back to family?"

"No" the human female said after a while.

"Why?"

"Because Belle you belong with your own kind, you need to learn how to survive in our world, besides the family whom you speak of are just a bunch of ferocious, vile beasts," stated the female.

Belle just stared up into the face of the human female, with blue eyes full of hurt and confusion. The wolves to her were her family; they took her in and protected her for number of years. Now she was being told the opposite of what she knew in her heart, the wolves weren't ferocious vile creatures as the woman portrayed them to be but gentle, playful animals that loved her, this angered Belle.

"You might think that they are that they as you say vile and dangerous, but you don't know them, they're my family and me proud to say me daughter of wolf" Belle said with a combination of anger and pride. "And you no nothing of what you are saying, you don't know what they are like" she added.

The female stared at the wild girl, who had said that she was proud to say that she was a daughter of wolves.

"Well Belle daughter of wolves you are coming with us whether you like it or not, but it is for your own well being and you cannot return to your family as you call them I'm sorry, but I can't ignore a little girl living with wolves over living with humans." The human female stated and with that, she left the tent with Noah following close behind her. Once the female had left the tent, the barrier was once again put in place, closing her freedom off once again. Belle shifted from the spot that her had been sitting and walked over into the corner not wanting the males to see her point of weakness and for the first time since she had been brought here let the tears fall.

A few hours later Belle heard foot steps coming towards the tent, she wiped away the fresh tears and quietly moved towards the entrance of the tent. She looked out to see Noah standing there, his vivid green eyes looking at her with an apologetic stare.

"Are you all right Belle?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Me fine" Belle answered.

But he could see her red shot eyes.

"You have been crying"

"Have not"

"I can see it in your eyes, your upset about coming with us aren't you?"

"No"

At her answer, he started laughing.

"Why you laughing"

"You trying to be all tough" he said between laughs.

"It not funny"

"Yes it is"

"No it not" he said and gave her an amusing smile.

At this Belle also started to laugh.

"You strange"

"Look who's talking"

"I different not strange, Mama said so"

"Is this the wolf family you're taking about, how can you understand them?"

"Just can, me can even understand dogs too"

"How"

"Talking to them, like we talk now"

"So your saying they actually talk to you, you can understand them and not hear them barking"

"Yep"

He started laughing again.

"What funny now?" Belle asked

He stopped laughing, "It's that you're just so different to so many other people that I have met"

"Is being different bad?"

"No, it's good; it means you are unique from other people"

'How old you?"

"Seven summers, that means I'm one year older than you"

"Not fair" They both started laughing again

Belle and Noah talked like this for a while, but had to leave when he had heard his mother calling him.

Over the coming days Noah came and visited Belle everyday, they spend hours talking, Belle told him of herself, her home in the meadow, her wolf family and her adventures over the years. Also, Noah told her of his world, his home, this information gave Belle more of an insight to how Noah and his family lived. Noah's mother came also; Belle learned that her name was Arianna. Belle started to like the older female; she at one of the gentlest natures and only wanted the best for everyone around her. Arianna reminded Belle of her wolf mother in many ways.


	4. Author's Note

Hi Everyone I'm not getting any reviews do want me to countinue **TELL ME **in a review of what you think of this story


End file.
